casuistryfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Masterlist
Welcome to the 'Character Masterlist' on the CASUISTRY* wikia! Once your character has it's own page then just either add the link yourself on the page if you know how to, comment below with the link or PM Grace Longbottom with it! :) * = Twins Italics = Reserved spot, character yet to be played Hogwarts Staff *Aislinn MacElfrish *Ani Summers *Azarius Stiger *Cordelia Peterson *Digger Powell *Elsie James *Emily Marsdon *Isabella O'Malley *Jack Hewer *Luke Merryweather *Nellie McGonagall *Peter Hawthorne *Resa Shahin Gryffindor First Year *Paige Dursley Second Year *Maria Monroe *Patrick Finnigan Third Year *n/a Fourth Year *Alice Longbottom* *Gloria Rodriguez *Marko Dashwood Fifth Year *Danni Oberlin* *Dante Salvatore *Ella Creevey *Erica Jordan *Francis Lehane *Hayden Oglethorpe *Karina Bass Sixth Year *Cassie Lewis *Chloe Nott* *Dianna Grey *Dominique Weasley *Eva Faraday *Jo Kirke *Jojo Rodriguez *Lachlan Creevey *Nicola Tremlett *Rose Weasley Seventh Year *Franklin Macmillan *Fred Weasley *Gavriella Spencer *James Potter *Jerald Sneed *Ophelia Lancaster *Roland Thomas *Seth Wishart Hufflepuff First Year *n/a Second Year *n/a Third Year *n/a Fourth Year *Allie Vega *Amelia Macmillan *Bronwyn Haywood *Hugo Weasley *Lena Vorstenbach Fifth Year *Annabel Hewer *Christopher De Luca *Leonora Beckwith *Louis Weasley *Maria Roy Sixth Year *Agnes Bass *Brianna McLaggen *Lorcan Scamander* *Moira Finnigan *Shay Thomas Seventh Year *Angus Wood *Liam Weasley Ravenclaw First Year *n/a Second Year *Kailen Irving *Madeleine Ashcroft Third Year *n/a Fourth Year *Alexandria Wood *Bronson McLaggen *Gabriel Rosier *Harry Dursley *Lily Luna Potter *Michelle Beckett Fifth Year *Clara Russell *Dhruv Cornfoot *Matthew Jacobs Sixth Year *Carmen O'Shay *Diya Zabini *Lysander Scamander* *Molly Weasley II *Rowan Lascari *Roxanne Weasley *Valerie d'Eath Seventh Year *Adélaïde Lamoureux *Annika Cristiano *Astrid Englemeyr *Camden Phillips *Heath Macmillan *Kaycee O'Malley Slytherin First Year *n/a Second Year *n/a Third Year *Becky Dashwood *Siobhan Finnigan Fourth Year *Abby Longbottom* *Aurelius Cauldwell *Chara Malfoy *Gemma Caryn *Lucy Weasley Fifth Year *Damien Malfoy *Devyn Oberlin* *Pippa Tremlett Sixth Year *Albus Potter *Christian Laurent *Laetatia Anglesey *Scorpius Malfoy *Sebastian Nott* Seventh Year *Alysha Zabini *Aquarius Flint *Bella Viena *Elladora Vaisey *Julie Peakes *Neil Pereira Ministry of Magic Employees Auror *Adreana Marelli *Callan Urquhart *Ellen Urquhart *''Harry Potter'' *Ronald Weasley *Rosalita Rodriguez Member of Wizengamot *Audrey Weasley Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures *Bowman Wood Department of Magical Law Enforcement *Draco Malfoy *Hermione Weasley *Jethro Hunter *Theodore Nott Department of International Magical Cooperation *Evianna Wickham Business Owners and Employees *Alcaeus Wilkes *Caspian Fleming *Cassius Culpepper *Charles Hewer *Elizabeth Jordan *George Weasley *Hannah Abbott *Jade Pereira *Julius Anglesey *Kaius Anglesey *Minos Montague *Muirín Anglesey *Niall Anglesey *Noelle Chaucer *Saoirse Flynn *Teddy Lupin *Vivienne Chaucer Arts Professional *Ari Perez *Cris Vega *Émi Lamoureux *Grace Longbottom Witches *Aria Matthews *Kate Dashwood *Molly Weasley Wizards *Ash Lascari *Jace Fender *Jake Gullane *Kieran Bass *Leo Perez *Neil Chilcott Prophet Journalists *Benjamin Faraday *Ginny Weasley *Lidia Fairchild *Olivia Marsdon Musicians *Charlie Holiday *Coriander St. John *Kenzie Tremlett *Lee Jordan *Léon *Thomas Finnigan Counselors *Daphne Nott Healers *Gloria Chaucer *Hippocrates Smethwyk *Maeva Rosier *Mark Dashwood *Tessa Marquise *Victoire Weasley Professional Quidditch Players *Alexander Hawkley *''Cormac McLaggen'' *Kale Lestrange *Katie Bell *''Oliver Wood'' *Richard Beckwith Private Means *Lucius Malfoy *Rabastan Lestrange Wizarding Naturalists *Luna Scamander Ghosts *Moaning Myrtle